The present invention relates to a keypad structure, wherein a magnetic unit is added to a keypad. Thereby, the servo or industrial computer may write data into a computer from a disk or vice versa.
Currently, offices or plants use servo mainframes or industrial computers as control centers so as to get a control with only a few labors
The hardware in the current servo mainframes or industrial computers includes optic disk drives, other than mother boards, various interface cards, hard disk drives. Thereby, the user may store software into the hub disk drive in the servo mainframe or the industrial computer. Another, as a hardware interface is necessary to be expanded, the driving software of this hardware interface can be stored into the servo mainframe or industrial computer through the optic disk drive. Therefore, the user may get desired software from the hardware drive or driving software for driving a hardware interface.
However, since some software or driving software of a hardware only occupy a small volume so as to be stored in several magnetic disks having a small volume instead of being stored in an optic disk. If the servo mainframe or industrial computer is not installed with floppy disk drive, then it can not read the software or driving software from the magnetic disks. Therefore, another computer is used to be connected to the servo mainframe or industrial computer for inputting data, or the servo mainframe or industrial computer is detached for being further installed with an flopping disk drive for reading data in the magnetic disks.
Therefore, it is not economic and time-consuming. Furthermore, the virus in another computer is possible to be transferred, into the servo mainframe or the industrial computer so that the servo mainframe or the industrial computer can not be operated normally.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a keypad structure, wherein a magnetic unit is added to a keypad. Thereby, the servo or industrial computer may write data into a computer from a disk or vice versa.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keypad structure, wherein a password must be inputted for actuating the magnetic unit in order to prevent data from losing or being stolen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keypad structure, wherein the time required to store data from a disk to a servo or an industrial computer can be saved.
In order to achieve aforesaid objects, the present invention provides a keypad structure comprising a keypad and a magnetic unit within the keypad; wherein an inserting opening of the magnetic unit extends out of the keypad, thereby, a user inserts an magnetic disk into the magnetic unit to pass through the keypad for writing the data in the magnetic disk to a computer or reading the data in the computer to the magnetic disk.